The Glowers
by RozaCourt
Summary: There is a new pair in New Domino: a Hidden Satellite and a Satellite Kaiba. Both have one goal, one fate, that link them together: save the Signers. (full summary is inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary**

**Marqueta Smith is a Satellite that was born in America. She is the daughter of the governor of Hawaii. Alexandria Jones is a Satellite constantly running from and annoying Trudge. She is an illegitimate Kaiba descendent. Two different girls. One single fate: save the Signers.**

**Author's Note**

**This is set in no particular time frame. The first chapter is set before Yusei's story begins, and the story continues to during his time. But there's a twist: technology in our world is just as popular and expensive as technology in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds world. Also, I decided to make it two Glowers instead of six. My own reason, sorry.  
**


	2. Introducing the Glowers

Chapter one: Introducing the Glowers

There are six Signers-duelists marked with the sign of the Crimson Dragon: Akiza, Jack, Luna, Leo, Crow, and Yusei. These six were chosen to save the world from evil much like Yugi and Jaden did in their times.

But there is one question nobody has thought to ask: if the Signers protect the world, who protects the Signers? The answer goes back to ancient Rome. This time further back to when Egyptians couldn't summon monsters to help them. The answer is simple: the Glowers protect the Signers.

The Glowers are usually six sisters, each with unique decks and powers. They stay hidden in the background, choosing to quietly give Signers the help needed.

But this generation is different. Simply because the situations are completely different.

~Meta POV~

"Young mistress, it's time to wake up," I heard through my slumber. I ignored this, not ready to face this particular day yet.

I heard a sigh then the sounds of logs being put in the fireplace. When my room was being pre-designed (before the house got built), I had begged for one the size of four master bedrooms with a beautiful fireplace. I-being the spoiled daughter I am- got this and more. King sized bed with ten pillows colored different shades of pink, hot pink covers, and shimmery light pink curtains. Soft fluffy carpets with pictures of horses galloping. Two desks forming an L in a corner with my laptop, desktop, Galaxy S5, iPod, and iPad. Chandeliers with diamond like glass on it. Stereo system in another corner. Hammock near the fireplace. Vanity dresser. Silver tub in front of the fireplace for baths. And a closet that takes up half of the one free wall left. All of this in the basement of my lovely home.

Soon, the entire room was warm from the fire. My closet was opened, and I can imagine my personal maid going through it to find one of my many cocktail dresses.

"Your father is having a party that starts in a little while. He wants you to be ready for it soon."

"Maybe I don't _want _to go to the party," I mumbled, rolling over to lie on my back. "Did anybody stop to consider that?"

"As the daughter of the governor, you are expected to attend."

"I feel like an under pampered debutant."

"Young mistress…." I recognize that tone of voice. That means she's going to get my mother down here very soon. I cannot allow that.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up," I sighed, pushing away my covers unfortunately. I climbed out of bed just as my maid started warming up my bath water.

I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I am Marqueta Smith, daughter of Hawaii's governor. My friends call me Meta. I live in a world where appearances are important, but not too important. That would just ruin the family bond. Not that I'm worried about my appearance. I'm a natural beauty, inside and out. People love having me around.

My mid back length daisy red hair and stem green eyes gave given me the pet name Red Daisy. I am five feet and four inches of long, tanned, curvy gorgeousness. My hair and status covers who I really am, though.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up in time for a party," a female voice said above me. I looked up from straightening my deep red party dress and saw my older sister standing at the top of the stairs that lead down to my room (or up to the living room).

"Marquetta, it's been a while." The older girl walked down the steps leisurely.

"All for a good reason, Red Daisy. Leave us." The maid obediently walked upstairs to give us some privacy. Marquetta picked up a brush to brush through my hair.

"How's it looking up there?"

"Long lunch spread with a milk chocolate fountain. Mostly your favorites, so Dad must want to make you incredibly happy. State duelist champions from thirty other states have been arriving. National champions R.S.V.P.'ed yesterday. And other noticeable yet boring guests are still arriving. I think you should avoid bringing your deck."

"But what if I miss my chance to prove myself?"

"Another will come, Meta. I don't trust some of those guests; I saw at least five members of Sector Security. I don't need you to get discovered today."

That was when I looked in the mirror. My sister was still trying to get my hair to shine, so my mark was showing. Showing its bright yellow glory. The mark of one who belongs in Satellite.

"You're right. Why is SS here anyway?"

"Mom." I snorted. "Turn around." I faced her, and she worked her magic. Soon, a piece of my hair was over one half of my face and the rest cascaded down my back.

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling for her.

"Adorable." I scowled at her. "I'm kidding. You're beautiful. Es bonita." She knows Spanish and likes to show it.

"Thank you. Let's go on upstairs. I can hear more guests arriving."

I led Marquetta up to the main floor of the house. Sure enough, people were still making their way to the ballroom. I slipped between my parents and greeted everybody who walked in with a smile.

"So this is the famous Meta. I have been waiting for the day I meet you," a teen boy replied. I blushed as he kissed my hand.

"Well, kind sir, I do believe you have put me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours," I said politely.

"I am Lauron, national champion of one on one standing dueling." My heart fluttered. '_He is a duelist? A champion duelist_?' I thought to myself.

"Lauron, why don't you mingle around with Meta and introduce her to other champions? She deserves the attention," Marquetta said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It will be my honor."

As we walked around, I kept glancing at him through the corner of my eye. And I definitely liked what I saw. He had this aura that was confident without being arrogant or cocky about him that was really sexy. He had nice muscles that weren't bulky but there. I can feel them through his black tux that matched his hair and eyes perfectly since my hand rested comfortably on his bicep. He was six feet of handsome tanned muscles. I love it all.

"Ronnie, is this lovely doll who I think she is?" a woman asked approaching us. On closer inspection, I realized she was actually a teen as well.

"Nessie, this is the governor's youngest daughter Marqueta. Meta, this is one of the nation's champion tap team duelists all around, Vanessa Hawkins."

"Pleased to meet you. I hope you are thoroughly enjoying the party so far," I said sweetly.

"It is splendid. Meeting other champions like me is always a pleasure. Tell me, Marqueta, do you duel?"

"I collect the cards and strategize. But my schedule is too packed to spend time actually dueling."

"There's time now." Uh-oh, I don't like that look on her face. "I challenge you to a duel." Others around us turned to watch with interest. '_Refuse politely. No need to get embarrassed in your own home_.'

"I can't. I don't have my deck with me."

"A hidden talent like yourself must know you can summon your deck straight into your hands if you wanted. Do it, Marqueta." I hid behind Lauron as she pulled out a card.

"You need to cut this out," he said, taking on a protective stance.

"No." Women screamed as windows broke and light bulbs burst. Vanessa's card glowed and a dragon appeared in front of us; Lauron was slung back. "Meta, I sense your power! Now show it!"

"I… I don't have any p…power," I stammered, looking at the dragon in fear.

"Don't lie to me! That necklace of yours is calling you out!" I fell back as the dragon roared at me. The very necklace she was talking about emitted a small ice color that was barely noticeable. "Fine, I guess I have to force it out of you!"

"No!" I cried as the dragon blew out fire at me. I raised my hand as protection for my face, but the heat never came. I opened my eyes cautiously and saw the dragon… frozen?

"Meta, your mark," Marquetta said as she helped me stand. Sure enough, there was not a curtain of red covering my eye. Actually, my hair wasn't even red anymore. It was silver.

"No way. How did you do that?" Lauron asked. I looked down at myself. Gone was the cocktail dress. In its place was a shimmery ice colored floor length gown that stuck to my body. One look in the mirror revealed the silver tiara on my head.

"Ice Princess," I whispered.

"You turned into a duel monster in a flash. That was amazing," Lauron replied. I looked up at him.

"You're not creeped out?" He took my hand with a smile.

"I duel for a living. Why would I be?"

A whistle pierced through the room. "Stay right where you are!" I turned around and saw Sector Security making their way to me.

"I have to go."

"Why do you have to go?"

"My sister smuggled me out of Satellite when I was ten years old, which was six years ago. If I don't leave now, I will end up back in that place."

My looks changed again. This time, my hair was shoulder length and red; my arms had wings on them; my feet became green talons; and I wore a light blue skin tight suit that looked more like a strapless swimsuit than anything.

"Ice Harpy," another duelist said with appreciation.

A chain appeared in my hand; it jerked and I was yanked outside. I looked up the chain and saw my Harpy Ice Dragon. I put a foot in the lower link in the chain and held on as my dragon flew away. The ice blue belt that holds my deck appeared around my waist. '_Of course I can do that, Vanessa. I just wasn't going to do it for you_.'

I am Marqueta Smith, the Hidden Satellite. And I have the power to become any duel monster in the game.

~Alex POV~

"Alex. What are you…?" a person behind me started asking. I shushed her with a hand and kept watching the space a house used to be on on the other side of what was left the wall I was hiding behind.

"You should go. I don't need accomplices," I whispered, pushing her away.

In the space, many members of Sector Security were looking for a bomb. I paid someone to say a Satellite was going to bomb the whole city with a huge bomb underground. In all honesty, it's all me.

"Come on, Trudgey boy. Just a few more steps to the left." My thumb hovered above the red button on the device in my hand. As soon as the SS got where I wanted him, I pressed the button hard. Shards of glass along with other dangerously sharp things flew out at him. He stood there for a minute bleeding in the arm, fury making his body tremble.

"Alex!" I dropped the device and sprinted the few yards to my black runner that had a lightning bolt along one side. I revved it and sped off, no helmet. SS followed closely.

While I'm being chased around Satellite City, let me introduce myself to you. I am Alexandria Jones, the absolute most reckless Satellite in the city. Both cities. I have shoulder length black hair and dark yellow eyes. I stand at 5'6 with an athletic build from always running from Sector Security and a tan-ish skin tone. Most people call me Alex.

"Alex! You are so dead!" Like him. Officer Trudge is an SS that I take pleasure in torturing every day. That means endless pranks like the one I just did.

"You've been saying that for weeks now, honey!" I said as I activated Speed World 2 and drew a card from my deck. "And you're no closer to catching me than you were before! Weather Princess, cloud their way!"

I placed the card in my monster zone and thunder could be heard nearby. A cloud appeared beside me, and my signature monster descended out of it. She had lightning colored hair and sky blue eyes. Really, she looked like a teenage girl wearing a black tutu with a cloud as the skirt. Plus she has a scepter.

This scepter was raised to summon a big storm cloud over the SS. Lightning bolts hit the ground behind me, causing the ground to crack and split open. I grinned as frustrated voices yelled after my speeding back.

"Thanks, WP. I can always count on you," I muttered. She nodded before disappearing. I deactivated Speed World 2 and sped off until I reached the edge of the island.

I got off my runner and sat at the edge. From here, I could see New Domino. That's where I should be, considering my ancestor. Then again, I don't always claim him. At this point, family means nothing to me. I ride alone; less heartbreak later on.

"Hey there, IL. Kaiba! Did the…?!" I was up so fast, the boy didn't even see it coming. I grabbed him by the neck and squeezed.

"I said, don't. Call. Me. That. Do you people ever understand English?" I growled in his ear.

"I… I'm sorry." I threw him to the ground.

Il. Kaiba is short for Illegitimate Kaiba. Generations ago, Gozaburo raped a woman, starting a whole sideline of unknown Kaibas. I'm one of them. People say they can tell Seto Kaiba is part of my ancestry. Personally, I couldn't care less if I tried. Being a Kaiba hasn't been what kept me alive. So I'm part of a big fancy name. Not like I get any benefits from it.

"What did you want anyhow?" I asked the boy. I have a strict No Approaching Me Unless Necessary policy. So this must be important.

"The ramp is almost finished. Do you have a time when you want to use it?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Not a minute later."

"Yes, ma'am." He began to walk away, but then he stopped. "Why don't you join us? We could use you in the gang."

"I ride alone. Now scat." He ran away, and I sat back at the edge of the island.

"You want out that bad, huh?" a voice said behind me. I refused to turn around despite my curiosity.

"Satellite City is bogus. Not enough excitement for me." I stood up and walked to my runner, ending the conversation at that.

"You're a powerful girl. You shouldn't be surrounded by inferior criminals." I stopped, my hand on the seat of my runner.

"How do you know about my power?" I whispered.

"Your tattoo says all."

I touched my leather jacket covered arm. Under the sleeve, there was a black lightning bolt going all the way down my arm. It's the other reason I don't hang out with other people. My power is supposed to remain a secret.

"You should leave. Now," I told him.

"I don't think so. You see, I need your power." Rays of light surrounded me for a moment or two. When I turned around, a lion was growling at me.

"Sorry, it's not for sale. And even if it was, an animal wouldn't be good enough for it."

"I assure you, Fieron is good."

"But not enough, though. Right?" Instead of answering, she snapped. As the monster pounced at me, I jumped to the side. I know from experience that if anyone can do that besides me, I better move before I get killed. The wind picked up as the lion faced me again; a bolt of lightning hit it as it lunged.

I lifted my chin and disappeared into a cloud with my runner. Learned how to do that a while ago.

I am Alexandria Jones, the Satellite Kaiba. And I have the power to control the weather.

**Like I said before, this chapter is set before Yusei's story begins. That means the bridge hasn't even been built yet. Next chapter is sometime during his time. And if you have read the original version of the other chapter, please read it again. There will only be 2 Glowers. I found that the story progresses best this way. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
